Pay Attention to Me!
by CookieCollabs
Summary: Small little fic with a younger version of an adorable pairing. Human names used. Younger!Japan x Younger!S. Korea FLUFF


**Title: **Pay Attention to Me!

**Authors: ****krissykunn****  
>Pairing: <strong>Younger!Japan x Younger!S. Korea

**Rating: **K**  
>Warnings: <strong>fluff, cuteness

**Spoilers: **none

**Disclaimer: **I, Kristen, do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Nor does Nani, who asked me to write this story ages ago.

**Summary: **Small little fic with a younger version of an adorable pairing. Human names used. Younger!Japan x Younger!S. Korea FLUFF

**A/N: **Before any of you say anything, YES, I _am _capable of writing a K-rated fic and keeping it at that level. I wrote this little fic about eight months ago, maybe a week after the "That Empty Feeling" AmeriCan fic. I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy fic. I used to love this pairing, but then I got into the Canada and S. Korea pairing… I still like this pairing though! And I promise my USUK fans that I _will _post a USUK fic one day. I just need to find my other story notebook. That's where all my newest (a few months old) single fics are. Single fics, as in, non-collab. Yes, Nani was there to give me a few plot points and pick out certain errors, but she didn't write it with me.

It was morning and…

Wait, was it?

Kiku slowly opened his eyes, his groggy mind unable to register that there was no sunlight whatsoever coming out of the windows. Once he was finally able to focus on what was going on, he sat up in bed and stepped down. He shivered at the cold that hit the balls of his feet when they touched the floor. Kiku made his way to the large window, watching the violent snowstorm rack the house a little. "Ah…" he sighed. "Russia-san's come to demand that oniisan becomes one with him again, huh…?" He made his way out his bedroom door in his yukata, not prepared for the usual yelling in the house that resounded throughout the halls.

"Aniki! Aniki! Look, look! Watch what I can do!"

The Japanese boy groaned, ringing in his ears at such an early time that morning. "Yong Soo, don't be so loud this early…" Kiku sighed, pinching the bridge of his noise and heading to sit at the table. He looked over at his younger brother, who was trying to get Yao to watch him.

"Look, look! Aniiiikiiiii~!" Yong Soo whined, pulling on one of the sleeves that belonged to Yao. "Why aren't you watching meeee~? Looook~!"

Yao tried to pull his sleeve away, but to no avail. He noticed the presence of the Japanese boy and looked over at Kiku. "Aiyah! You're up early Kiku!"

Kiku lifted a lazy hand to rub the sleep from one of his dark eyes. "It's okay. I was going to wake up around this time to get started on my work early today anyways."

LIES, KIKU, LIES.

He padded over to sit at the small table where they usually drank their tea and ate their daily meals, fixing his yukata and sitting on his knees. His head began to loll to the side, still only half-awake. What kept him awake was the yell of his name and a hand grabbing his shoulder roughly. Kiku exclaimed in surprise, his heart beating erratically from the shock. "Ah!'

The youngest Asian of the three was on his back, whining in his ear and getting his attention. Yong Soo complained about how rude it was when someone starts to fall asleep while someone else is talking, but abruptly switched gears. "Although, the lack of manners originated in me, da-ze!" The Korean declared, every movement shaking Kiku's tired body. "But that's a bad thing…"

Yao heaved a sigh and came over to pry Yong Soo off of Kiku. Yong Soo flailed and kicked, but eventually settled down when Yao promised him that he would be rewarded with K-dramas and video games if he calmed down. The Chinese man turned back to Kiku, who was once again dozing off. He lightly shook Kiku's shoulder, causing Kiku to blink drowsily and then stand ramrod at the realization that he had been drifting off into lalaland. "If you're tired, you can go back to bed, aru."

The Japanese boy shook his head, walking off to go start on his studies at four in the morning. "No, no, it is okay." He looked at Yao and then at Yong Soo, who was already bothering their older brother again. "I'll just go work for now…"

Yong Soo realized that his brother was leaving and ran forward, tackling Kiku and sending him to the ground. "You're staying!"

"Wh-What?" Kiku was on his back with his brother clinging to his chest. He blinked a few times in shock before supporting himself with his elbows. "O-Ototo, what..? I-I have work to do!"

"But I'll miss you, da-ze!" Yong Soo tightened his hold on KIku's yukata, if possible, and snuggled close to him. "Pleeeeease~?"

Kiku, unable to resist the childish, pleading eyes that belonged to his younger - and Korean - brother, sighed in defeat. "I suppose I could spare a few hours..."

"Yaaaay~!" Yong Soo climbed off of his brother and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stand up with unnatural strength. "Let's go exploring!"

Kiku was pulled outside into the dark, the only light given from a few Chinese lanterns from above. He looked up at the sky and wondered where that snowstorm from ten minutes ago had gone.

_"I'll be back."_

A shiver ran down the middle boy's spine at the suspiciously and unnaturally high, childish voice that rang through his ears when there was a short gust of wind. Yong Soo took note of this and squeezed his hand as if he could transfer heat to his brother just by that single action. His brother looked down at him.

"I don't want you to be cold," Yong Soo explained simply, smiling.

Kiku couldn't help but give a smile of his own. "Thanks." He suddenly felt arms around his side and noticed that the younger of the two was hugging him. He hesitated before running a hand through Yong Soo's chestnut hair, poking at the stubborn curl.

Yao watched from the inside window, smiling and wondering what would happen once they grew up.

**A/N: Shortest. Oneshot. Ever. Okay, so maybe not the shortest, but it's one of **_**my **_**shortest. Hope you guys enjoyed it. (:**


End file.
